Badday for a haircut Part Two
by Draft Horse of Inferno
Summary: another part to a story that all started with a haircut.


Bad day for a Haircut Part two: Ford is Inferno's Brand  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones  
  
Title: Bad day for a Haircut Part two: Ford is Inferno's Brand Song Lyrics Used: Billy Mayors; Kiss the Rain, Rob Zombie; Living Dead Girl. Celine Dion; That's The Way It Is, CREED: My Sacrifice. Meredith Brooks: Bitch, Ricky Martin; She Bangs.  
  
The next day Inferno wakes up, to find The Undertaker and Kane, fussing over the phone. Like two Jr. High, schoolgirls talking with a guy they consider a hotly.  
  
Taker: You fucking nut!  
  
Kane grabs the phone away, as Taker is caught off guard.  
  
Kane: Do You Know what Inferno, is going to do to you? When she finds out!  
  
Taker grabs the phone back.  
  
Taker: You totally fuck up man!  
  
Inferno got up and walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the water. The lake was beautiful. So, much like the lakes around where she lives. She felt home sick, being out on the road with Kane and Taker was great. But, there was no place that felt like the Mountains in Arkansas. Inferno felt strained and tease, her custom truck demolished. She felt bad, Taker and Kane fighting with Y2J over the phone, she felt that she could worry about why they where fighting in the first place Later. Nothing, but the sound of water, and the sound of the horses. In the barn and the many trailers, parked below in the parking lot. Still in her half sleep state half a wake state. She looked out over the waters, she swore she could hear home calling to her.  
  
Hello Can you hear me? Am I getting' through to you? Hello Is it late there? There's laughter on the line Are you sure you're there alone? Cause I'm Tryin' to explain Somethin's wrong Ya just don't sound the same Why don't you Why don't you Go outside Go outside Kiss the rain Whenever you need me Kiss the rain Whenever I'm gone, too long If your lips Feel lonely and thirsty Kiss the rain And wait for the dawn Keep in mind We're under the same sky And the nights As empty for me, as for you If ya feel You can't wait till mornin' Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Hello Do you miss me? I hear you say you do But not the way I'm missin' you What's new? How's the weather? Is it stormy where you are? Cause you sound so close but it feels like you're so far Oh would it mean anything If you knew What I'm left imagining In my mind In my mind Would you go Would you go Kiss the rain And you'd fall over me Think of me Think of me Think of me Only me Kiss the rain Whenever you need me Kiss the rain Whenever I'm gone too long If your lips Feel hungry and tempted Keep in mind We're under the same skies And the nights As empty for me, as for you If you feel You can't wait till morning Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Kiss the rain Ooooooohhhhhhhh Kiss the rain Hello Can ya hear me? Can ya hear me? Can ya hear me?  
  
Inferno felt that it was time to at lest stay home for a while. Maybe a day or two would be good enough. Then she realized that someone was holding her and looked behind her to see Kane. He seemed lost in thought as well, as she had been moments ago. A frown crested his sweat lips, and his marvelous face, look sad. Worried that something terrible had happened, she decided to ask him why he was sad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inferno: What is wrong?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kane: Y2J.  
  
Inferno: Let me guess Jerico slept with War?  
  
Kane: Yeah, I guess she had started to throw a fit about Baby. Knowing Y2J he must have tried to stop her fit by pining her down, to keep her from snapping her neck and well. Things must have got out of hand from there.  
  
Inferno: If War let him there is nothing I can do. But, to put the fear of God in him for now.  
  
Kane: Knew you'd say that. So, he's helping War pack her stuff, then we got to go to Texas's for the next PPV. After that we got a day or two to horse around with and then we have to be in Richmen.  
  
Inferno: Can we go to my place for our time off? I've been getting kind of homesick lately. Don't know why.It's just that for some resign home seems to be where I need to be.  
  
Kane: Not a problem, we got a day or two to horse around. We can do that at your place.  
  
Inferno turned around and hugged Kane, then they went back and packed their stuff and went to the rental truck. Inferno gags at the thought of the GMC being what she had to ride in. The Large Supper crew was not as nice as Inferno's Truck Beast. The inside was not as spacious as Beast and not as comfortable either. Inferno couldn't help with that the large truck was Beast. The first stop was where Beast had been taken. The custom tuck, was now on all four wheels, it looked worse then it did when it was upside down. Inferno had a hard time not crying at the sight of her demolished Truck; War broke down at the sight of Baby smashed and beyond repair. Y2J ended up being the one she cried on once again. Kane having to be the one to stand behind Inferno to help her deal with the pain, Inferno felt seeing her beast in the condition he was is.  
  
Inferno: What is the list of problems?  
  
Repair Man: Well, the frame is going to need allot of work and the Suspension is going to need to be relined. The list is rather long.  
  
Another Large Ford truck, pulled up and looked at a clipboard, then he clamed out with a big smile and walked over to Inferno.  
  
Ford worker: You call we come. Where's the truck Inferno?  
  
Inferno: He's over there. Frank.  
  
Frank's mouth dropped opened and hung open. As shock hit him, at the sight of the custom Ford's condition.  
  
Frank: Inferno, we'll have to take the truck back to the company building. There we can find all the problems and séance you're a regular customer. I think we can give you a good deal on the repairs.  
  
Inferno: I've thought you would. Would it cost an arm and a leg?  
  
Frank: I'd hope that it wouldn't be, working on it direct, from the company. I'd think we could be in a kind manner and give you a good deal.  
  
Kane stood tall and straight, feeling Inferno slack her weight on him. As if a great weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. She then got a cocky smile on her face and looked to Frank.  
  
Inferno: OK.But No one smokes in or around Beast! No food or Drinks either!  
  
Frank: Ma'am.You've been a customer of the Ford company for.  
  
Frank looked at his clipboard and then back at Inferno.  
  
Frank: For going on eight years. It's company policy that the work area doesn't have food or drink while working. Dose that make you more comfortable?  
  
Inferno: I promised Beast, that no one would stain, the seats or smoke in the cab.  
  
Frank: That's not a problem. It's safe to a sure you, that there will be no stains on the seats or any smoking done in or around your truck. Inferno: Good. Then you will take good, care of Beast while he's hurt?  
  
Frank: Of course.He'll even get a good coat of weather-prove paint and a good waxing as well on top of a high quality clear coat.  
  
Inferno smiles and walks over to beast and places her head on what would be the hood.  
  
Inferno: See, Mommy is going to have you get the best care there is.  
  
Kane walked over to Frank.  
  
Kane: You know she considers that truck to be her child, don't you?  
  
Frank: She isn't, the only woman that I've seen. That considers her truck a living being. Her sister War in under warranty and has a flaw in her contract that if anything happened while the car is under warranty that we fix it for half price.  
  
Kane: Oh.You have my pity.  
  
Frank: Thanks. I'll remember that.  
  
Walking over to Inferno Kane took her hand.  
  
Kane: It's time to go Inferno.  
  
Inferno looked to Frank and gave him a stern look.  
  
Inferno: Not one scratch is to go untreated! Frank: Don't worry. He's going to have the best medical attention there is.  
  
Inferno: Good.  
  
Waking back over to the others and getting back into the car, Inferno gave a disgusted look at the car. Then climbed into the car Inferno sitting on Kane's lap and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inferno: Beast will be as good as new and I won't have to ride in a GMC Peace again!  
  
Taker having got tired of hearing about Inferno disliking, for anything other then a Ford. Turned on the radio hopping for something good to listen to would come on, Kane was smiling as he said, the first part of the song before the singer did. Holding Inferno on his lap, acting as if he had totally lost his mind over her. Taker had that feeling like, he needed to bring Sara next time. Then he remembered that War and Inferno, didn't get along with Sara. It was like world war four, three forces all fighting each other.  
  
Who is this irrisistable creature  
  
who has an insatiable lust for the dead?  
  
Living Dead Girl!  
  
Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage  
  
There's one sure way o bring the giant down  
  
Defunct the strings of cemetery things  
  
With one flat foot on the Devils wing  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Kane turned Inferno around on his lap. Not an easy feat but was done before anyone could complain. Taker cursed under his breath as the way she looked straddled over Kane's lap.  
  
Psyclone Jack, Hallucinating Hack  
  
Think Donna Reed eats dollar bills  
  
Goldfoots machine creates another feind  
  
So beautiful they make you, kill  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Blood on her skin  
  
Dripping with sin  
  
Do it again  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Blood on her skin  
  
Dripping with sin  
  
Do it again  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
Taker wondered why Inferno sat on Kane's lap, all the time, the GMC Bronco was, vary roomy. J2Y and War in the back, Taker could see that they where doing almost the same dame thing as Inferno and Kane. Dame he wished he had a chick to sit on his lap. Then he cringed at what was being played next. If there was a God, he was not happy with him at the time. I can read your mind, and I know your story  
  
I see what you're going through  
  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
  
But I know it will come to you  
  
Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you question me for a simple answer  
  
I don't know what to say, no  
  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
  
You're gonna find a way, yeah  
  
So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
Taker felt like he was going to gag, in the rear view mirror he could see Y2J's hands all over Wars back and the seat didn't do much to hide that they we also over her ass as well. Taker had that "Why God?" Look in his eyes. Having been picked to drive he didn't wonder about that one, Hell even Bradshaw had a sweat chick on his lap doing something Taker was getting hard for. When life is empty with no tomorrow  
  
And loneliness starts to call  
  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is, babe  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is. Just a little longer and we stop for the night, just one more hour of driving and the insanity could end. Taker knew he was fooling himself, because it would only get worse as the day progressed. By this time he knew beyond a shadow of a dowt that God was pissed at him. Because up ahead he could see the worse traffic jam he had ever seem. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he looked in the rear view mirror and couldn't stop a moan of agony from slipping out. Y2J had somehow managed to get War's shirt opened and was now rubbing her back under the shirt. God must have been saving up for this one, Taker was sure of it. The years of cheating on his wife, and other things he didn't want to even think, about must have totaled up to this. After about six and a half-hours at the wheel, Taker was about to lose it. The six in the back where driving him insane! Just a little longer, and we'll be at a hotel and by Dame! I'm taking the coldest shower known to Man! Kane and Inferno had fallen asleep in a rather sexual fashion. Bradshaw and his chick where still at whatever, kind of lap-dance she was doing on him. Taker was on the top of God's shit List, and he knew it, beyond a shadow of a dowt that had to be, what was happening to him. He was being punished, he was thinking "God, I'll Go to Church! I'll Stop Cheating On My Wife! I'll do Anything! Just Please God Stop This Torment!" By this time traffic was basically where they moved about a miles every say three hours. It was snowing and the traffic was bad, at one point it came to a total stop and Taker had the heater on full. GMC's weren't on his top ten list. But, at lest this one's heating system worked. At that moment in time a tap on his window, which made him turn his face towards it. He caught his breath as he saw a pale blue lipped woman shivering. He opened the door and faster then, he thought he could ever move pulled her into the car and shut the door. The woman was shivering from the cold and once inside, Taker had got the attention of the six others in the car, AKA Kane, Inferno, Y2J, War, Bradshaw and his women. The poor women, was still shivering, despite the fact it felt like a jungle in the GMC Bronco.  
  
Taker: What in the word are you doing out there in the snow?  
  
Shy: Got thrown out of the car.  
  
Inferno: Someone threw you out of the car?  
  
Shy: I didn't want to go.He made me.Wanted to get away.  
  
Inferno: Someone kidnapped you?  
  
Taker: What is your name?  
  
Shy: SSSSSSHHHHHYYYYY  
  
The shivering woman couldn't seem to make her name come out without her teeth chattering together. War passed one of Inferno's travel blankets up. Inferno too it from War and handed it to Taker. Who in turned was about it bundle her up, when he looked to see that that she was now sopping wet dripping all over him. Looking over his shoulder he talked to Inferno.  
  
Taker: Inferno, she's sopping wet. You got anything she can change into?  
  
Inferno turned around and gabbed, her travel backpack, of which she always carried. Inferno then looked to the still sopping wet women still on Takers lap.  
  
Inferno: Can you wear a size 11?  
  
The women nodded still shivering. Inferno pulled out a T-shirt and long pants, then pulled out a brand new sports-bra and matching under wear. Handing it to the woman and smiled.  
  
Inferno: I hope the other things fit. The top might be too small if it is I'm sorry.  
  
The women smiled and tried to take off the wet shirt, her fingers where still slightly pale and she winced as she tried to use her fingers to take it off. Being unsuccessful, Taker decided to help and in one fluent motion had the shirt off and handed it to Inferno as Inferno traded for a warm towel. With extreme care he used the towel to dry the still cold water off her. Then removed the wet silk most likely Victoria Secrete bra, and just covered her exposed top and turned the heater up as high as it would go. Then looked back to see that the towel was one of his fan gear towels that looked to be one from his Lord of Darkness age. He grinned and looked to Inferno who was looking at the in-side top of the GMC as if in wonder, with an innocent look on her face. Kane had the cell-phone to his ear talking to someone on the phone, War and Y2J had both grinned and climbed into, the back of the Bronco. Behind the seat of course, Taker gritted his teeth. By God, he was getting tormented and Y2J was getting something, Taker was not even going to think about. The only good thing that had happened so fare was the woman on his lap was dripping cold water on his clothing and he could relax finally after eight hours of torment. After helping the women change cloths and rap her up in one of Inferno's travel blankets and putting her in the empty passenger seat. The traffic seemed to start moving at a good speed again; Kane closed his phone and looked up to Taker.  
  
Kane: Vince said that we should just go ahead and go to Inferno's place for now. It's not fare from here.  
  
Inferno: Depending on where we are.  
  
Taker looked and found the sign that said that they were just entering Gassville.  
  
Taker: We're in Gassville, how much father?  
  
Inferno: Five six minuets. When you see a Ford dealership on my side the road that turns off the road then up the hill and you're at my place.  
  
Taker: That's good my ass is killing me!  
  
Inferno smiled and went back,  
  
Inferno: Once we're at my place I can get a fire going and then we'll be roast toast.  
  
The radio was playing the same thing Taker was thinking of, God was letting up on the punishment. But, the women they picked up were one hot and tempting little Temptress. Who's name he didn't think he herd right.  
  
Taker: So, your name is Sky or was it Shy?  
  
Shy: MMMmmmyyy nnnnammmmeee iss Sshhyy.  
  
Taker: Shy?  
  
The women nodded her head her checks not as pale as they were before. Taker listened to the radio and grinned who ever wrote the song knew what he was feeling.  
  
Hello my friend  
  
We meet again  
  
It's been a while  
  
Where should we begin?  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Within my heart  
  
Are memories  
  
Of perfect love that  
  
You gave to me  
  
Oh, I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share  
  
Of ups and downs  
  
Oh, how quickly life  
  
Can turn around  
  
In an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and  
  
Within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
'Cause when you are  
  
With me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
'Cause when you are  
  
With me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
My sacrifice  
  
(I just want to  
  
Say hello again)  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
My sacrifice  
  
Taker was wishing he could be careless. Then the lovely temptress could be his and he wouldn't be giving God anymore resign to punish him. But, then he though" Why am I the one being punished? I got a shrew for a wife and he hated having to deal with her constant bickering." This temptress sitting next to him was a mystery to him. He so wanting to figure out, that mystery and find, the answers that she held. Shy, who ever named her was someone, who had not a clue. Shy, someone with that name would have been different, this woman was not shy at all. Watching the road Taker turned and drove up the hill slowly, the snow making it hard to drive. The snow was covering everything, but Inferno directed Taker to the right house and soon they were inside and Inferno had the house hotter then a sweatshop. Taker had taken a shower, granted not a cold one. Just stepping out of the car was more then enough, to stop that idea dead in his tracks. Shy wouldn't be warm enough to have her limps back to working again, so Taker walked around and took Shy out and carried her into the house and placed her on the large green chair in the living room. Then went out to get his bags. After an hour Shy was much better, Taker having moved her to a footstool right in front of it. Shy was smiling and laughing along with Inferno. Kane and Y2J had stayed in the living room, while Bradshaw and his chick of whose name they still didn't know went in the guest bedroom. Inferno had brought out a board game, she had made years ago and was teaching everyone how to play. Kane was playing the West Point, while Inferno played south. Shy was playing the East Point, but they couldn't play because four were needed to play. Shy with those eyes of hers, made his heart melt and he gave in.  
  
Taker: Alright, one more time, and in English this time.  
  
Inferno: I was specking in English, the first time. I said, your playing the north point. Your element is Earth giving you the advantage all around. Kane your in more of a better advantage, your playing the West Point. Giving you the element of Wind also storm meaning you could beat Taker's element, yours doesn't need anything in order to dominate. Shy you're playing East Point, your element is water. Using your element right you could be in a position to neutrals Takers element.  
  
Kane: OK.Your playing South Point. Explain your part.  
  
Inferno: OK, I play the South Point, my element is Fire. I am the dominate element, I dominate Earth, Wind and can only be made neutrals by Water. Wind and Earth are elements Fire feed on.  
  
After eight hours had gone by, the four were still playing. Taker was taking on Inferno, and was doing rather well for having just learned how to play. Kane and Shy working their points to try and make Inferno and Taker's elements back to neutral. Kane and Shy had picked up the game fast, Inferno was a master at the game, and Taker was faster and almost as skilled as Inferno. He was trying to take the dominant force on the game. If there were eight points the game could be played at a higher level.  
  
Taker: HA! I got you know!  
  
Inferno grinned as she looked at the board and her eyes danced with evil delight.  
  
Inferno: Oh, you think so?  
  
Taker: I know so!  
  
Inferno moved her Calvary peace, defeating Takers and trapping him in a fire ring. Effectively gaining a dominant hand in the battle.  
  
Inferno: It is I, who have you, where I want you.  
  
Taker looked utterly shocked as he looked more closely seeing he'd fallen for a trap. He was now at Inferno mrucy. Doping his head and slumped his shoulders he looked at Inferno, she knew he'd fallen for her trap and at the current moment had turned the only other person that could have helped him away. While Inferno had only made a peace between her and Kane's element so they effectively worked as a team. War and Y2J were laughing their asses off and grinning like children.  
  
War: Hay you should have known that Inferno is a master at this game.  
  
  
  
War and Y2J had turned on the radio and the song made Inferno laugh and Taker, Kane, and the others in the room grin. War started to sing along and was  
  
I hate the world today, your so good to me  
  
I know but I can't change  
  
Tried to tell you, but you look at me like  
  
Maybe I'm an angel underneath  
  
Innocent and sweet, yesterday I cried  
  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused, I don't envy you  
  
I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
So take me as I am  
  
Shy smiled and took the next half, swaying and dancing in the chair as she sang along.  
  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
  
And I'm going to extremes  
  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
Inferno took the next half, while dance senatorially in her chair, from side-to-said giving Kane the come-hither-if-you- think-you-can-take-the-heat look.  
  
Just when you think you've got me figured out  
  
The season is already changing  
  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
  
And don't try to save me  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
  
When your hurt, when you suffer  
  
I'm your angel undercover  
  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
  
Can't say I'm not alive  
  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way  
  
Shy way turning on the temptation and shooting it straight to Taker, whom groaned from the pain, his hard on was giving him. Shy was bigger up top where Inferno was not. Shy's brown eyes turned up the heat where Inferno's made him turn to putty. Kane was from the looks of it in the same boat as Taker, Inferno having turned up the heat as well. Taker couldn't seem to pull his eyes off of Shy, her seemingly innocent movements were like lighting a match and throwing it on gas. Taker having not gone any in a while, resign being Sara said she wasn't in the mood. A content occurrence when he was home. He knew she was doing it to punish him for being a superstar and having woman everywhere want to fuck him senseless. Course he could use a good one of those any day. Sara was one that took everything out on him; he was always to blame. Shit she blamed him for things; he couldn't even have done had he wanted to. God, why was God punishing him? Why not punish Sara? Hell she was the one making him go after other more gentle and willing women. Looking to Shy, he caught her eyes with his. His green eyes to her brown, the sound of the radio was almost drowned out and the world seemed to drift away and the sound of then radio stopped and the only thing the he heard was simple. Talk to me  
  
Tell me your name  
  
You blow me off like it's all the same  
  
You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away  
  
Like a bomb  
  
Yeah, Baby  
  
Talk to me  
  
Tell me your sign  
  
You're switching sides like a Gemini  
  
You're playing games and now you're hittin' my  
  
heart  
  
Like a drum  
  
Yeah, Baby  
  
Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
  
I'll let her rough me up  
  
Till she knocks me out  
  
She walks like she talks,  
  
And she talks like she walks  
  
And she bangs, she bangs  
  
Oh baby  
  
When she moves, she moves  
  
I go crazy  
  
'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings  
  
like a bee  
  
Like every girl in history  
  
She bangs, she bangs  
  
I'm wasted by the way she moves  
  
No one ever looked so fine  
  
She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind  
  
Talk to me  
  
Tell me your name  
  
I'm just a link in your daisy chain  
  
Your rap sounds like a diamond  
  
Map to the stars  
  
Yeah, Baby  
  
Talk to me  
  
Tell me the news  
  
You wear me out like a pair of shoes  
  
We'll dance until the band goes home  
  
Then you're gone  
  
Yeah, Baby  
  
Well if it looks like love should be a crime  
  
You'd better lock me up for life  
  
I'll do the time with a smile on my face  
  
Thinking of her in her leather and lace  
  
Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
  
I'll let her rough me up  
  
Till she knocks me out  
  
She walks like she talks,  
  
And she talks like she walks Taker was drooling when he knottiest that they were alone. Where did everyone go? Looking down he saw the game was not there. Turning he found it over on the table, just as it had been when it was on the floor. Shy was still grinning when he looked back up. Shy: Wondering where they went and how you missed it? Taker: One of the many questions on my mind yes. Shy: Ah.But you were looking at me. You seemed lost in thought so Inferno told the others to leave. She said that you where not one with which specks his mind aloud. Strange how she specks in riddles and rhymes. Taker: I've never really thought she did. I only pick up on it every once in a while. Shy: Then you must have a mind set that enjoys a challenge for you not to pick up on it all the time. Taker: Yeah, strange how that happens. Shy walked over and held his face in her hands turning it up to look in his eyes. Her brown eyes seem to dig to his vary soul, Taker felt as if he couldn't hide anything from her. As if striped of all he had to hide what he felt inside, all the protection barriers he had placed to protect his heart and soul. He didn't like the feeling and turned his face away, closing his eyes from hers. Shy: Is it so hard for you to show whom you really are inside Taker? Taker slowly looked back at Shy not wanting to make eye contact. How did she know? Only Inferno knew and she was gifted with that ability, along with others by birth. How could Shy see that so easily? Shy: Inferno is not the only one. That can see the truth, no matter how much one tries, to hide it. Taker: Now who's specking in riddles? Shy: I know about how Sara treats you Taker. It's not hard to see she tests your limits daily. Why do you let her? Taker: Who ever said I let her? Shy: No one, but you know you do. You can't help it, every time she pushes you step back. You hate not being able to stand your ground with her. But, you haven't figured out why, you do. Taker: Tell me something I don't already know. Shy: It's because in your heart, you know she is innocent. That she is simply lashing out, at what she can't control. Taker: So, it's a control problem. Taker rolls his eyes not understanding what Shy had just said and didn't care to dig any deeper to figure it out. Shy: You misunderstand my meaning Taker. Taker: Then tell me, in simple English. I don't always understand riddles. Shy: Control is simply the beginning. She wants to be more like you, not in the meaning. That she performs like you, but that she could have thousands of men flocking after her. In her mind I believe; she is envious that she wants to have men after her the way you do woman after you. Taker: It's not all fun and games. I don't think she knows, just how hard it is to play the part I do. Shy: I believe your right. No one can without you telling, them how it is. She can not read your mind, as Inferno can. Taker: Aren't I lucky. Taker looks disappointed and looks to the floor, never in his life had someone, come so close, to the truth that it hurt. How could Shy know without Inferno telling her? Why did Inferno tell her? Shy: Your Inferno told me nothing. I have much the same gift as, she dose. Only I can't turn mine off, as she has learned to do. Taker "Oh God then she's been listening to .Oh, God!" Taker covered his eyes not wanting to ask her. Shy: Oh, yes Taker. Shy smiled and her face reddened with a blush. Shy: I know, about those thoughts too. Taker couldn't look at her; she'd heard those too. God that meant that, she knew he was married. There went his chances of getting some relief, from the almost constant hard on he'd had for the last week! Taker turned to say something but was cut off as Shy, was there and pulled his face to hers and kissed him sound on the lips. To be continued. 


End file.
